Larxene
Larxene, also called the Savage Nymph (非情の妖姫, Hijō no Yōki, lit. Callous Vixen), is a minor villainess in the Kingdom Hearts series. She is Rank XII within Organization XIII as well as being the only female member of the team (Not including Xion, but Xion was an unoffical member). and also has a very sadistic nature. She controls lightning, and uses lighting to thrash opponents with rapid attacks while also attacking them with her weapons: electrified throwing knives. She plays a large role in Sora's storyline during the events of Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, appearing frequently to taunt Sora and taking delight in the rage and agony she spurs in him. She appears as a playable character in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days's mission mode. She also appears as an optional boss in Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix. History After Larxene discovers Axel's unexpected betrayal and sees that Marluxia's and her plans have fallen apart, while affected negatively and almost seemingly disappointed when speaking of it, her friendly manner vanishes and she attacks Sora in a rage. Nevertheless, surprisingly in death, she sounds out a cry of what appears as sadness as she is fading instead of what is expected to be a usual villainous end, especially with her acts throughout the game. It showed a different side of her that had yet to be seen before that compares to Saïx's own demise. This brings to question if she truly is what she has presented herself to be the whole time, or if there is more to her. In what may be a connection, written in one of the many Kingdom Hearts novels that correlate with the series, she meets Marluxia for the first time and has just joined the Organization as the sole female. The topic of the Organization's goal is spoken of. Being that she was the newest recruit and was asking questions, complaining that there was nothing to do around the castle, and that it was "boring" all the more, Marluxia repeated to her what Xemnas once told him; which was that they were here to regain back their hearts. She had gone silent in thought at the answer, before saying that a heart was not really necessary. She felt having one was painful, and she was fine with the way things are now, perhaps implying that she was hurt emotionally for most of her original self's life, and that lacking a heart keeps the pain at bay. Nevertheless, Larxene's cruelty was ultimately proven to be her own undoing, as she ultimately pushes Sora, Donald and Goofy too far and suffers their combined wrath after hurting Naminé and trying to kill them. Personality Although Larxene is normally smiling in-game, she can be undoubtedly cold, ruthless, and uncaring, and appears to love nothing more than to bring other people down. Described the most as a domineering woman of strong personality, who does not ask, but tells, she has sharp wit and sardonic remarks ready to spite others on purpose. Her jokes tend to be more ill-humored as well, enabling anyone to successfully get irritated, and sometimes if pushed far enough, yell or charge at her in anger, a reaction which she seems to find humorous. In the Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories manga, Larxene was seen reading a book about the infamous French writer Marquis De Sade, the namesake of sadism, which is clearly related to her pretty sadistic nature. Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Badass Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Video Game Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Electromancers Category:Speedster Category:Laughably Evil Category:Sadists Category:Unwitting Pawn Category:Tragic Characters Category:Traitor Category:Teenage Characters Category:Remorseful Category:Perverts Category:Trickster